Lili Rochefort
Emilie de Rochefort '(エミリ・ド・ロシュフォール ''Emiri do Roshufōru), plus connue par son surnom '''Lili (リリ Riri), est un personnage de la série Tekken. Elle fait sa première apparition dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection et est ensuite revenue dans tous les opus suivants. C'est une monégasque qui se bat avec un mélange de gymnastique et de combat de rue. Bien qu'elle n'ait été introduite que récemment, Lili est devenue l'un des personnages les plus populaires du jeu. Elle entretient une grande rivalité avec Asuka Kazama. Elle est toujours accompagnée de son majordome Sebastian. Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 7 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 7 Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3D Prime Edition Tekken card tournament tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Card Tournament Tekken revolution tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Revolution Street fighter x tekken.jpg|link=Street Fighter X Tekken tekken galaga bannière.png|link=Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition 'Personnalité' Lili possède toutes les caractéristiques de la fille excessivement gâtée. Enfant unique d'un riche magnat de pétrole, Lili semble avoir toujours connu une vie très aisée. Elle est d'ailleurs très maniérée dans sa gestuelle lors de ses cinématiques. Afin de marquer le côté bourgeois, Lili possède une winpose où elle part prendre son thé de l'après-midi, une habitude qui était très répandue dans l'aristocratie. Cette habitude est également mis en avant dans son intro de Tekken 7 où l'on peut la voir prendre son thé avant de combattre. Derrière cette image de petite bourgeoise se cache en réalité une fille passionnée par la violence. Ce goût pour les combats a pris jour depuis qu'elle a combattu les ravisseurs qui l'avaient kidnappée. Cette envie de combattre prend une telle importance dans sa vie que Lili ne peut s'empêcher de parcourir le monde pour rechercher des adversaires. Elle possède une certaine assurance face à ses ennemis. Arrogante, Lili n'hésite pas à provoquer son adversaire en lui disant dans son intro qu'il ne pense tout de même pas pouvoir la battre. Elle semble éprouver une grande affection pour son père. Elle ressent une telle admiration qu'elle n'hésite pas à comparer ses sourcils à ceux de Ganryu qu'elle juge robustes. La vie de son père est toujours au centre de son attention. En effet, Lili participe au cinquième tournoi pour stopper la Mishima Zaibatsu qui semble être la cause de ses problèmes. Lors de la guerre déclenchée par Jin Kazama, il se fait voler un gisement de pétrole, le surmenant au point de tomber malade, motivant alors sa fille à participer de nouveau au tournoi. Par la même occasion, Lili va développer une certaine haine envers toute personne possédant le nom de Mishima. Dans le Scénario Campaign de Tekken 6, un côté sadique de Lili est mis en évidence. Quand Lee Chaolan l'affronte, Lili n'hésite pas à lui dire qu'elle aimerait entendre sa voix "chaude hurler de douleur". Aussi, elle compare les gens à plusieurs reprises à des jouets qu'elle aimerait casser. C'est notamment le cas avec les membres de la Tekken Force qu'elle considère comme des jouets de très bonne qualité. Elle méprise également ses ennemis en les traitant généralement de faible et prend les combats comme des jeux. Bien qu'elle ait été battue par Asuka Kazama, elle ne semble pas éprouver de l'animosité ou du mépris envers elle. Au contraire, elle est déterminée à faire d'elle sa rivale. Elle n'hésite donc pas à élaborer toute sorte de plans avec Sebastian, son majordome, dans le but de la combattre. Tout comme Sebastian semble l'avoir compris, les combats avec Asuka ne sont qu'une manière d'exprimer son affection pour elle. Derrière cet aspect arrogant, présomptueux de sa personne, Lili ne semble pas être d'une nature mauvaise. Lors du Scénario Campaign, elle va jusqu'à aider Lars Alexandersson et Alisa Bosconovitch dans leur périple en leur donnant un véhicule. 'Apparence' Lili est une adolescente de seize ans au teint claire, plutôt grande, svelte et élancée. Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus-gris maquillés sur les paupières de rose. Elle a une frange parfaitement droite et des cheveux très longs détachés qui lui arrivent au bas du dos. Étant la fille unique d'un riche magnat de pétrole, Lili vit dans un milieu très aisé et cela se reflète dans ses tenues où elle porte des robes en dentelle et avec des froufrous. Son style et ses personnalisations se rapprochent principalement du style lolita, une mode japonaise qui s'inspire des tenues de l'époque victorienne. Ce style est particulièrement visible dans sa nouvelle tenue de Tekken 7 : Fated Retribution. Pour en savoir plus sur l'apparence de Lili, c'est par ici ! '' '''Jeux' Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection ''' thumb|138px Lili est un nouveau personnage qui apparaît pour la première fois sur la version Arcade de la mise à jour Dark Resurrection pour ensuite être également jouable sur la console portable. Elle est disponible dès le départ. '''Prologue : Lili, fille unique d'un puissant magnat du pétrole à Monaco. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il y a quatre ans, elle se fait enlever. Retenue en otage, elle essaie de s'évader et élimine un de ses ravisseurs. C'est de là qu'elle tient son goût pour le combat... Son père est pourtant un homme bon. "Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec mon père... mais je veux me battre." Lili ne peut plus se contrôler. Prétextant de simples vacances, elle utilise le jet de sa famille pour parcourir le monde et participer à des combats de rue. Un jour, elle reçoit une invitation à un tournoi de la part d'un adversaire qu'elle avait battu à San Francisco. Lili réalise que l'empire Mishima Zaibatsu, la cause des problèmes de son père, est à l'origine du tournoi. Elle décide d'y participer et de mettre fin à tout ça. thumb|center|400 px Ending : Lili et Sebastian célèbrent sa victoire contre la Mishima Zaibatsu. Tandis que Lili est persuadée que cela rendrait son père heureux, Sebastian, ému par sa splendeur, ne peut s'empêcher de s'essuyer les yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Lili explique que c'est ce que n'importe quelle fille aurait fait pour son père, pour ensuite se mettre à rire. Le chauffeur de Lili, attendant dans la limousine, allume un mini télévision pour découvrir aux informations que l'entreprise Rochefort vient de faire faillite suite à l'effondrement d'un grand partenaire commercial : la Mishima Zaibatsu. Choqué, le chauffeur de limousine prend la fuite tandis que Lili continue de rire de manière triomphale. Gameplay Bien qu'il soit décrit comme du combat de rue, le style de combat de Lili est plutôt un mélange des figures acrobatiques de gymnastique. En combat, elle peut performer des mouvements tels que la roue sans les mains, le poirier ou encore des figures comme la vrille, et des flips. Toutefois son style est rapidement étiqueté comme étant un personnage facile à prendre en main et ne demandant que peu de techniques. Le personnage peut facilement piéger l'adversaire avec une balayette Edelweiss (d/b+4) puis enchaîner avec un Backflip Spinning Edge (d/f 3+4.3+4). Elle peut ainsi aisément piéger un adversaire contre un mur et possède même une prise lorsque le joueur est assommé : Larkspur (1+3 &''' 2+4'). Elle peut aussi se mettre dos à l'adversaire et continuer d'enchaîner. À cause de son style attractif, le personnage est beaucoup utilisé par les nouveaux joueurs et a donc tendance à être critiqué. 'À savoir : *Sur une séquence de l'opening du jeu, le visage de Lili a été retravaillé entre sa diffusion lors du trailer et la version finale sur console. *L'homme qu'elle défait pour récupérer l'invitation au tournoi ressemble étrangement à Forest Law. Dans les relations des personnages de Tekken Tag Tournament 2, on apprend que Marshall Law, le père de Forest, déteste Lili. La raison pourrait être liée au fait que Lili ai battu son fils. *Dans le mode histoire, le stage Playroom est utilisé uniquement par Lili, bien qu'elle n'apparaisse pas tout le temps dans ce stage. Lorsque le joueur la rencontre au niveau 6, le combat a lieu dans ce stage. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 6 ' thumb|202px Lili revient dans le sixième opus de Tekken. Comme tous les personnages présents dans ce jeu, elle est disponible dès le départ sur la sélection des personnages. '''Prologue : Lili s’était inscrite à l’insu de son père au 5e King of Iron Fist Tournament, mais elle perdit face à Asuka Kazama. Malheureusement, quand son père découvrit qu’elle avait participé au tournoi, il lui interdit de quitter la maison, l’empêchant de prendre sa revanche sur sa rivale. Peu après, la Mishima Zaibatsu s’empara d’un gisement de pétrole appartenant au père de Lili. Son entreprise s’effondra et le surmenage finit par le faire tomber malade. Inquiète pour la santé de son père, Lili réfléchit au meilleur moyen de l’aider à reprendre le dessus. Elle décida ainsi de récupérer le gisement volé. Alors qu’elle mettait au point son plan, la Zaibatsu annonça le 6e King of Iron Fist Tournament. C’était l’occasion idéale pour Lili, qui s’inscrivit alors au tournoi pour sauver son père. Scenario Campaign Lili est le boss du stage du Port de la Reine. Une fois vaincue, elle vient à la rencontre de Lars et d'Alisa, leur précisant qu'elle a fait des recherches sur eux, intriguée de savoir comment ils se sont retrouvés dans une telle situation. Elle est obligée de rentrer chez elle, tout en étant déçue de ne pas avoir pu combattre Asuka Kazama. Elle décide toutefois de leur donner un véhicule qu'on lui a offert mais qu'elle trouve affreux. Avant de s'en aller, elle leur demande d'achever Jin Kazama sinon c'est elle qui les "tue". Lars promet de ne pas la décevoir. Pour accéder aux dialogues du scénario campaign de Lili c'est par ici ! ''' '''Gameplay Le gameplay reste assez similaire à celui de l'opus précédent. Elle gagne quelques coups et en perds d'autres (qui seront de nouveaux disponibles auprès de Sebastian dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2). center|400 px Ending : Asuka Kazama, en retard pour aller à l'école, essaye d'arriver le plus vite possible à vélo. C'est alors qu'une limousine stoppe sa route juste devant elle. Elle perd alors le contrôle de son vélo et tombe au sol, voyant par la même occasion son déjeuner s'écraser par terre. Sur le point d'aller s'expliquer avec le chauffeur, elle voit alors Lili sortir de la voiture. Après l'avoir trouvé, Lili la provoque en lui disant que ce sera des retrouvailles de courte durée. Ne voulant en entendre plus, Asuka la traite d'idiote et lui explique ce qui se passe lorsque l'on gâche la nourriture des gens. S'ensuit un combat entre les deux. Sebastian, caché derrière la limousine, est heureux de voir qu'elle s'est déjà faite une amie et est fier d'elle. Le plan se termine sur une Lili souriante. À savoir : *Les Item Move de Lili sont les suivants : **Coiffe en Dentelle (n'importe quelle couleur) - Tête 450 000 G : db+1+2 : Nouvelle choppe qui cause 40 de dégâts. **Short Diabolique (n'importe quelle couleur) du corps 600 000 G : d+1+2 puis FC d+1+2 : Fait apparaître jusqu'à 5 pingouins et les fait attaquer. Ceci est imbloquable et cause 6 de dégâts. **Naginata Dos 500 000 G : b+1+3+4 : Donne un coup imbloquable de 15 de dégâts. *Lili peut être costumisée pour ressembler à un jockey, une étudiante ou encore une démone. *Dans le mode Arène, Lili affronte Alisa Bosconovitch, Lars Alexandersson, Jin Kazama et Azazel. *Lili possède un costume spécial dessiné par Oh!Great (Enfer et paradis, Air Gear) unique à la version console. Les couleurs peuvent être modifiées et le voile peut être retiré. *Dans le mode Scénario Campaign, Lili est le boss du niveau : Port de la Reine. *Lili apparaît dans les endings de Panda et d'Asuka Kazama. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ' thumb|184px Lili revient, comme tous les autres personnages déjà présents dans Tekken 6, dans le second opus non-canonique de Tekken Tag Tournament. Biographie du site officiel : Fille unique d'un baron du charbon de Monaco, Lili a été kidnappée lorsqu'elle était jeune. Après avoir vaincu l'un de ses agresseurs, elle s'est aperçue qu'elle éprouvait du plaisir à se battre. Désormais, Lili parcourt le monde dans l'avion privé familial, à la recherche perpétuelle de nouveaux adversaires. thumb|center|400px Ending : Alors que deux gangs rivaux s'apprêtent à se battre, Asuka Kazama arrive sur les lieux et sert de médiatrice pour calmer la situation. Lili, qui observe la situation du haut d'un toit accompagnée de Sebastian, ordonne à ce dernier de lancer le plan A. Selon le majordome, la jeune fille irait un peu trop loin pour exprimer son affection envers sa rivale, ce à quoi Lili rétorque qu'elle n'a pas besoin de son avis. L'un des membres du gang, équipé d'une oreillette, écoute l'ordre de Sebastian. Les hommes recommencent alors à se battre, obligeant Asuka à agir de nouveau en les assommant. Lili arrive alors en limousine et, à l'aide d'un hautparleur, demande aux membres des gangs d'arrêter le combat et de bien se comporter. Elle se moque ensuite d'Asuka, la traitant de "petite enquiquineuse qui se mêle de tout". Ainsi, Lili se proclame comme étant la nouvelle médiatrice, félicitée par tout le quartier. Asuka découvre la supercherie avec les oreillettes des membres ainsi qu'une affiche indiquant la présence d'un tournage et la possibilité de gagner de l'argent en participant. Remontée, Asuka fait face à Lili et l'accuse d'avoir tout mis en scène. Lili, amusée, nie les accusations. S'ensuit alors un combat entre les deux. Sebastian comprend que toute cette mise en scène était dans le seul but de pouvoir faire un combat contre Asuka. Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet sur le mode rage : Special Tag Throws ''': *Sebastian : 1+3~5 *Asuka Kazama : df+1+2~5 *Leo Kliesen : df+1+2~5 *Ling Xiaoyu & Miharu Hirano : df+1+2~5 '''Special Win Poses : *Sebastian : Sebastian suit rapidement Lili qui fait un signe de main tout en continuant son chemin fièrement. Cette scène reproduit la win pose de Lili dans Tekken 6 où elle dit "Sebastian, they say they're leaving already." *Asuka Kazama : Toutes les deux font un high five pour se féliciter mais secouent ensuite leur main en se rendant compte de la violence de l'impact. *Ganryu : Ganryu passe devant elle, totalement admirative en l'observant continuer son chemin. Partenaires en mode fantôme : asuka-kazama.png|link=Asuka Kazama forest-law.png|link=Forest Law ganryu.png|link=Ganryu leo.png|link=Leo Kliesen sebastian.png|link=Sebastian À savoir : *Lili parle pour la première fois en français dans cet opus. *Son ending est lié à ceux d'Asuka, Miharu, Xiaoyu, Alisa et Kuma. *L'Item Move de Lili est un ours en peluche (u+1+4) qu'elle donne à l'adversaire avant d'exploser. *Dans la version Wii U, Lili a un costume de Peach. *Lili apparaît dans l'ending de Sebastian. Elle est aussi citée dans l'ending de Wang Jinrei par Sebastian. *La coiffe en dentelle, qui était exclusive à Lili dans Tekken 6 et qui lui permettait de faire une prise inédite, peut être personnalisable pour tous les personnages féminins de Tekken Tag Tournament 2. En exécutant la commande d+1+2+3, toutes feront la même prise que Lili. *La tenue bikini de Lili provient d'une CG spécialement conçue pour la couverture du magasine Girls of Gaming. http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Cg_lili_bikini_hd.jpg http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Lili_-_Play_Magazine_-_Girls_of_Gaming_-_Tekken_6.jpg *Lorsqu'elle perd en équipe avec Asuka Kazama, pendant le compte à rebours, cette dernière lui fait la leçon. Lili commence par la gifler avant que celle-ci ne lui rende. Après un deuxième échange de gifles, Asuka lui assène un puissant coup de coude qui la propulse au sol. *Dans le mode Labo de combat, au deuxième stage du chapitre 2, le joueur se retrouve plusieurs fois face à Lili et doit briser sa défense (elle se retrouve alors en bikini) puis l'expulser de l'arène. Il est dit ensuite qu'elle fait partie des Violet Girls qui aident à développer des matériaux résistants aux dégâts. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 7 ' thumb|220px Lili est annoncée comme étant un personnage jouable lors du location test qui a lieu du 3 au 5 octobre 2014. Prologue de l'épisode : Lili participa de nouveau au King of Iron Fist Tournament, toujours sans prévenir son père. Elle était là, souriante devant une foule euphorique, et son adversaire entra dans l'arène. Lili allait affronter Asuka Kazama, quelqu'un qu'elle considérait depuis de nombreuses années comme sa plus grande rivale. Si Lili vit l'agacement dans les yeux d'Asuka, elle n'en montra rien. Elle avança gracieusement vers le centre du ring, tout en remerciant sa bonne étoile de lui permettre d'affronter sa rivale. thumb|center|350 px Ending : Asuka se relève de son dernier coup reçu par Lili. Suite à cela, Lili s'approche d'elle et lui donne une gifle ce qui fait tournoyer Asuka et la fait tomber au sol. Selon Lili, cette gifle a été donnée "juste comme ça" et qu'elle a été "méritée pour être tellement elle !". Alors que Lili quitte l'arène en riant, Asuka se relève et poursuit la jeune fille. Rage Art : 3+4 Power Crush : Allonger Le Bras ff+2 Rage Drive : d/f+3+4,1 À savoir : *Des personnalisations telles que le maquillage gothique de Tekken 6 ou les ailes démoniaques sont de nouveau disponibles. *Lili parle toujours français dans cet opus. *Comme la plupart des autres personnages féminins du jeu, Lili possède une tenue provenant de l'univers Idolmaster. *La tenue bikini de Lili dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2 est réutilisée pour la plupart des personnages féminins du jeu. *Avec la mise à jour Arcade de Tekken 7 Fated Retribution, Lili se voit dotée d'une nouvelle tenue par défaut. *Lili apparaît dans les endings d'Asuka Kazama et Eliza. 'Autres jeux' 'Street Fighter X Tekken ' thumb|232px La fille d’un roi du pétrole de renommée mondiale. Elle est hautaine, arrogante mais a aussi un penchant pour la baston, alors quand elle trouve le temps, elle engage des combats de rue. Elle a subit une cuisante défaite de la part d’Asuka Kazama dans un tournoi, et depuis Lili la voit comme une rivale. Pour l’amour de son père, elle s’associe avec Asuka pour récupérer une mystérieuse boite située dans l’Antarctique. (non canonique) center|400 px Ending : Asuka est en train d'examiner la boîte sans trop savoir ce qu'elle a de particulier. C'est alors que Lili se met à l'attaquer, voulant savoir qui des deux méritent de récupérer l'objet. Asuka essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas récupérer la boîte. Lili rétorque que le nom de son père est en jeu. Alors que la boîte était sur le point de s'activer, les deux filles la font tomber par mégarde au fond d'un précipice. Elles ne peuvent plus qu'observer l'objet disparaître dans le vide, Asuka faisant remarquer que c'est un très profond trou. À savoir : *Son partenaire officiel est Asuka Kazama. *Son titre est "beauté platine". *Lili peut porter la même tenue que Poison en guise de costume représentant l'univers de Street Fighter. La description de cette tenue est : "Il semblerait que Lili ait changé de look pour échapper à la surveillance vigilante de son père. Elle semble avoir fondu pour cette tenue... qui la fait étrangement ressembler à Poison..." ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Revolution ' Lili apparaît dans Tekken Revolution et fait partie des huit personnages présents dès la sortie du jeu. Tout comme le reste du casting, son gameplay reste identique à celui de Tekken Tag Tournament 2. thumb|304px Special Art/Critical Arts Dendrobium : b+1+2 Edelweiss : d/b+4 Broken Heart : 1+2 Rose Pique : QCF+1,2 Cloisonne : QCF+3+4 À savoir : *Le visage de Lili a été retravaillé. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Card Tournament ' Lili est une combattante redoutable mais difficile à maîtriser : pour déployer ses meilleures techniques, elle doit d'abord laisser l'adversaire poser beaucoup de cartes sur le plateau. Un jeu dangereux, très dangereux, mais qui peut s'avérer payant. 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *En 2006, un trailer de Tekken 6 fit son apparition montrant un paysage oriental avec Lili portant une ombrelle masquant son visage. Elle s'en prend à Jin Kazama dans un monument, accompagnée de Hwoarang. Il se transforme alors en Devil Jin et détruit les lieux. Lili semblait détenir un rôle important dans ce trailer du fait de sa mise en avant. Toutefois cette vidéo est classée comme étant non-canonique. *Bien qu'elle soit monégasque, ce n'est qu'à partir de Tekken Tag Tournament 2 que Lili parle en français. Auparavant elle parlait en anglais. *Les couleurs de sa tenue principale représentent le drapeau de Monaco. De plus, les motifs de son foulard rappellent brièvement leur blason. *Depuis Tekken 6, Lili est le personnage le plus jeune, en tant qu'humaine, étant jouable. *Dans le Tekken Bowl de Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection, Lili est gauchère. *Dans le jeu Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, le personnage Tekken peut être personnalisé dans la tenue de Lili. *Pour Maxim, un magazine masculin connu pour ses photos de femmes célèbres dénudées, des mannequins ont cosplayés Lili, Christie et Xiaoyu. Intitulé "Tekken Maxim Photoshoot", les clichés sont très sexy, d'autant que sur quelques photos, les filles sont nues. Celle qui pose en tant que Lili se nomme Natalie. *Lili est l'un des trois personnages disponibles dès le départ dans Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition avec Heihachi Mishima et Claudio Serafino. *Tout comme Sebastian, Lili apparaît en tant que personnage guest dans le jeu PSP : Digimon World Re:Digitize. Elle utilise trois Digimon : Numemon, Monzemon ainsi que Lilithmon. 'Citations ' Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection / Tekken 6= |-| Tekken Tag Tournament 2= |-| Tekken 7= |-| Street Fighter X Tekken= 'Thèmes' Il est possible que certains thèmes ne fonctionnent pas sur des navigateurs comme Google Chrome. La méthode pour écouter est la suivante : cliquez sur la lecture, puis sur "Plus...", cliquez ensuite sur "À propos de ce fichier". Il faut alors cliquer sur le titre de la musique sous le lecteur, qui mènera vers une page noire avec la lecture au centre. Faites CTRL+Shift+R. L'écoute sera alors possible. 'Relation avec les personnages ' *Sebastian est son majordome. *Jin Kazama est responsable de l'état de santé du père de Lili après s'être emparé d'un champ pétrolifère. *Asuka Kazama est devenue sa rivale depuis qu'elle a battu Lili lors du King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. *Lars Alexandersson reçoit un véhicule en cadeau dans le Scenario Campaign de Tekken 6. *Ling Xiaoyu et Panda interrompt le combat d'Asuka et Lili. (Ending de Panda dans Tekken 6) *Possible connaissance de Ganryu. Ses sourcils robustes lui font penser à son père. *Elle pense qu'Eliza est sa sœur et est au courant de son emprisonnement sous le manoir des Rochefort. *Hwoarang et Lili combattent Jin Kazama lors du premier trailer non-canonique de Tekken 6. (non-canonique) 'Références ' en:Emilie De Rochefortes:Emilie De Rochefort 'Autres personnages ' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Street Fighter X Tekken Catégorie:Tekken Revolution Catégorie:Tekken Card Tournament Catégorie:Monégasques Catégorie:Lili Rochefort Catégorie:Étudiante Catégorie:Tekken 7 Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Combat de rue Catégorie:Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition